Wraith Stomach
Main article: Events Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 1 Party Size Limit: 4 A summer only event that appears every year. Dates held: * 2013 Summer event: June 19 - July 17 Every summer the people of Illfalo honor their long lost ancestors with a summer festival. This festival is part of an Azalis belief that the souls of the dead, whose bodies have turned to ash, will attempt to return to the places of their memories. During the festival, the people Illfalo will attempt to find these lost souls and help return them to rest. If an adventurer is willing to participate in the festival and wishes to help put the lost souls to rest, they should seek out Alahawi in Hero’s Square for more information. Map Back to top Walkthrough The Stomach is a non combat dungeon that inflicts Fear for the entire duration you spend in here. There are no monsters inside. As part of the summer event, your goal is to seal urns that are burning. There are 3 Urn types: * Evil Destroying Urn (Blue Seal) * Omnipresent Urn (Red Seal) * Sublimation Urn (Yellow Seal) Each urn type can only be sealed by the related consumable seal. These are found in other dungeons as monster drops (only for the duration of the event). Only 1 urn from each type will be lit at any time (Each player will have different urns lit making this a solo process). Sealing an urn will activate another urn of the same type. Some urns will be falsely lit as a way to trick players. Refer to the map above for urn locations. Evil Destroying : Amount: 5 Urns. : Evil Destroying Seal required : Difficulty: Easy : Reward rating: Low :There are a total of 5 Urns to seal of this type and are all found near the entrance to the Dungeon. Urns that need sealing emit a blue flame. To seal one, approach and examine the urn, where you will be prompted to use one Evil Destroying Seal (Blue color). Sometimes you will encounter a dummy urn that cannot be sealed. Once sealed, it will reward you with an Evil Destroying Evidence. This can be traded with the Seal Vendor outside the temple for an Evil Destroying Sphere. However, handing in 10 evidence together rewards you with 11 spheres. With one Urn sealed, another Evil Destroying Urn will now become active. As you seal one urn, another of the same type will light up allowing you to seal as much as you can in one visit. Omnipresent : Amount: 10 Urns. : Omnipresent Seal required : Difficulty: medium-hard : Reward rating: Average :There are a total of 10 Urns to seal of this type and are all found in the middle of the dungeon. There urns are spread out over a large distance making it a time consuming process to seal in mass quantities. This is due to a long corridor leading to the last 3 urns which can often waste time running back and forth through it. A single urn is also found in a large room that equally can waste time too. Urns that need sealing emit an orange flame. To seal one, approach and examine the urn, where you will be prompted to use one Omnipresent Seal (Red color). Sometimes you will encounter a dummy urn that cannot be sealed. Once sealed, it will reward you with an Omnipresent Evidence. This can be traded with the Seal Vendor outside the temple for an Omnipresent Sphere. However, handing in 10 evidence together rewards you with 11 spheres. With one Urn sealed, another Omnipresent Urn will now become active. As you seal one urn, another of the same type will light up allowing you to seal as much as you can in one visit. Sublimation : Amount: 20 Urns. : Sublimation Seal required : Difficulty: Medium-hard : Reward rating: High :There are a total of 20 Urns to seal of this type and are all found in the last half of the dungeon. There urns are spread out over 3 large halls making it a time consuming process to seal in mass quantities, however due to the quantity of urns there is less wasted space to run back and forth through. Urns that need sealing emit a yellow flame. To seal one, approach and examine the urn, where you will be prompted to use one Sublimation Seal (Yellow color). Sometimes you will encounter a dummy urn that cannot be sealed. Once sealed, it will reward you with an Sublimation Evidence. This can be traded with the Seal Vendor outside the temple for an Sublimation Sphere. However, handing in 10 evidence together rewards you with 11 spheres. Sublimation Spheres can also drop a special Halo avatar only obtainable through this event. With one Urn sealed, another Sublimation Urn will now become active. As you seal one urn, another of the same type will light up allowing you to seal as much as you can in one visit. Back to top Soul Sphere Vendor Seal Evidence can be traded with Guardian Spirit Isic, who stands outside the temple in the soul realm of Town Square. Each trade option listed below also unlocks a special title so it's worth trading each option atleast once. Back to top NPC List Special characters that can be found in Illfalo Port for the duration of the festival. Most can only be seen in soul form/when the player is dead. Back to top Points of interest *'Guardian Statues' ** locations here Back to top Reward List All 3 Soul Spheres give the same items. Evil Destroying has the lowest drop rate for rarer items whereas Sublimation has the highest probability for the rare items. Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips Back to top Category:Sub Dungeons Category:Events Category:Dungeons